


Revenge

by ToxicShipper



Series: Hannigram One Shots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Desk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Alana interrupts Will's session with Hannibal early and ends up getting more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Revenge

Alana could kid herself into believing the only reason she went to see Hannibal at his office was to surprise him with a new bottle of wine, but she knew deep down that she was worried for him. Maybe it was stupid; he could fend for himself, he wasn't weak or stupid. But it was Will. Nobody could predict him. He wasn't the fragile, harmless stray she'd previously thought him to be. He was a con artist. She thought about his cold, expressionless face as he'd given her his gun. There wasn't a trace of concern or care in his eyes, only venomous spite. He might have been jealous, but of her or of Hannibal?  
It was more than a little suspicious that Will wanted to continue his sessions with Hannibal after everything. It was far from normal behavior and it bordered on plain psychopathic in her opinion. She tried to convince Hannibal not to see him, for his own safety, but he wouldn't have it. It sickened her to think that Hannibal was so forgiving of a man who not only tried to have him killed, but went behind his back after all he'd done to protect him. He didn't deserve it.  
  
She took a deep breath and checked her watch, standing before the door to his office. She was five minutes early; Will would probably still be there. _Good_ , she thought, _he should see that I'm watching him_. She cleared her throat and stood a little taller before tapping lightly on the door. No answer. She waited a few more seconds and then knocked again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. She leaned in, pressing her ear to the polished wood, straining to hear what was going on inside.  
She didn't hear voices, only a rhythmic thudding and the creaking and jolting of furniture over hardwood floors. It could have been many things, but her overactive imagination went straight to the worst--at least what she thought was the worst. In fear of Hannibal's safety, but not wanting to startle Will into doing something rash, she turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door forward. She peeked inside through the inch-wide crack she had created, her eyes searching the room for either of the two men. She spotted them soon enough. Both of them. But not in any of the numerous compromising positions she'd expected. She gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.  
Hannibal was standing with his back to the door, leaning over his desk in between a pair of bare, spread legs. He thrust forward and back, panting, arms holding the other body close to his chest, his face buried in the exposed neck of his partner. Another pair of arms wrapped around Hannibal's shoulders, fingers gripping his plaid suit jacket. Of course it was Will. He was wearing that awful salmon-colored shirt. It was unbuttoned down to his sternum, spread apart to reveal his blushing chest and pert, pink nipples, and it was pushed up around his waist, revealing more of his fair skin underneath Hannibal's wide hands. He tipped his head back and moaned, a soft, staccato sound like a siren's song. His brown curls framed his neatly shaven face, sweat dripping from the sharp curve of his jawline down his slender neck. He closed his eyes and whined, toes curling as his legs wrapped tighter around Hannibal's waist, holding him down. Hannibal groaned, hips snapping forward in between Will's outstretched thighs. His lips grazed Will's neck, kissing him tenderly, careful not to leave any obvious marks. Will moaned again as Hannibal picked up his pace and left sloppy, open mouthed kisses right under his jaw, his tongue tracing the outline of his stubble all the way back to nip at his earlobe.  
Will opened his eyes, half-lidded and glassy with lust, his head still bent to the side to give Hannibal access to the erogenous zones on his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around Hannibal's shoulders, his plush lips falling open in another silent moan. "Hannibal--" he whimpered once he caught his breath. Hannibal groaned deeply in response, holding Will tighter.  
Hannibal pushed Will back, helping him lower himself onto the desk. Lying flat on his back, Will adjusted himself, spreading his legs apart and pushing himself against Hannibal's waist. Hannibal made a deep, low groan, more like a rumbling growl, as he grabbed Will's thighs and pushed his legs back, nearly folding him in half.  
With his legs in the air, Will arched his back and moaned, a loud, high pitched, lewd sound, one that she'd never imagine him making. Hannibal aligned himself with Will's opening and thrust back into him with twice the force he'd had before. He groaned again, rolling his shoulders back as he drove his hips forward. "You're so tight, Will," he breathed.  
"Nnnngh" Will gripped the edge of the desk with one hand, moving the other in between them to fist his cock, which was lying hard and ruby red against his stomach. His chest heaved as he panted and moaned, his knuckles turning white where he gripped the edge of the desk. There was no way this was a performance. Even if Will had seduced Hannibal into fucking him as a form of gross manipulation, he was clearly enjoying himself, even letting Hannibal have the upper hand.  
"Fuck me harder," Will begged shamelessly. Hannibal chuckled, but obliged, making Will's eyes roll back as he slammed into him. Will worked himself madly as Hannibal fucked him harder. The lewd sound of their damp skin slapping together carried through the room.  
Hannibal bent over Will, fingers tangling in his soft curls. He pressed his lips to Will's neck and whispered into his ear in his deep, accented voice. She couldn't make out what he'd said, but, whatever it was, Will reacted to it positively.  
Hannibal adjusted Will's legs over his shoulders and braced himself with his palms flat against the desk on either side of Will's head. He thrust forward vigorously, grunting with exertion as his hips began to stutter.  
Will's moans grew higher and louder, his hips bucking into his hand and onto Hannibal's cock desperately. "Hannibal...Hannibal, please," he whimpered. He opened his eyes and stared up at Hannibal, holding eye contact for longer than she'd seen him hold with anyone else. He bit his lip and squirmed, squeezing the base of his cock. "I'm gonna cum," he panted.  
Hannibal leaned over him again, whispering more words of encouragement into his ear, and Will jerked and twitched under his ministrations. "Hannibal...fuck...god...nngh...I'm-I'm cumming!" he cried, arching his back as he painted his exposed stomach and chest in thick ropes of semen. His thighs trembled over Hannibal's shoulders, and his stomach clenched and convulsed as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. It must have been a long time since he'd gotten off, even by himself. "Hannibal," he whimpered as Hannibal continued to pound into him relentlessly, pushing him to overstimulation.  
With a heady moan, Hannibal pulled himself out of Will and stroked himself to completion against Will's thigh. Will bucked into his touch, staring down his chest at Hannibal's lengthy cock rutting against him and biting his lip over a needy moan. "Fuck," Hannibal hissed through a clenched jaw as he sprayed his own release all over Will. It covered his belly, stained his new shirt, and even splashed onto his chin.  
Will's expression from the cum shot was...erotic, to say the least. He nearly went cross eyed, staring at the glistening pools of white that glazed his smooth skin. Hannibal leaned forward, catching Will's swollen lips in a slow, passionate kiss.  
Alana's chest ached and she stepped back, closing the door as quietly as possible, deciding she'd seen enough. She backed up and nearly fell into the waiting room chair. It felt cold in the tiny room, colder than it had ever felt. She wanted to be angry, but all she felt was a gaping emptiness in her chest. She clutched the wine bottle to her body and leaned over it, as if it would provide any comfort.  
She stayed still, at the edge of her seat, staring at the floor, for what felt like an eternity until the door opened with a soft creak. Dim light from Hannibal's office streamed into the windowless waiting area. Not a thing was out of place, the desk was nearly put back together and wiped clean. She could have convinced herself she'd imagined the entire scene.  
Will stepped out of the room, a faraway look in his eyes. He barely registered her as he walked past, coat draped over his arm. She frowned at him, eyeing the obvious white stain on his red shirt. He noticed her after she'd been glaring at him for a good thirty seconds, and brought his jacket up to cover the stain. Too late. "Hi Will," she forced out bitterly. He only nodded, looking forlorn as he noticed the bottle of whine she clutched to her bosom. She huffed smugly as he turned and walked away. Maybe her and Hannibal's relationship was all just for show, but at least they didn't have to slip around in secret.  
Her grin faded as Hannibal came to the door. "Hello, Alana. Were you waiting long?" he asked, feigning concern and innocence. He adjusted his tie and gave her a plastic smile when she looked up at him. The anger finally hit. She curled her fist around the neck of the bottle and stood abruptly.  
"Long enough," she muttered, shoving the wine bottle into Hannibal's hands before storming out of the building.


End file.
